Hugs n Kisses
by Dragonix
Summary: [Twoshot] [TyKa] Kai and Tyson have lots of different ways of hugging and kissing
1. Hugs

**Kai: This is stupid.**

**Tyson: No it's not! It's cute!**

**Me: Precisely. These are just random little scenarios about the different ways these portray affection for each other (smiles)**

**Tyson: Read on!**

_

* * *

Tyson and Kai have many different types of hugging. Why keep it to a simple embrace that lasted briefly when you could out all sorts of different meanings behind otherwise simple embraces?

* * *

_  
The sweetest hugs came to Kai from his younger lover when he was least expecting it. He could have been reading a boo, fiddling with his Dranzer or training with it, he could have been dozing outside in the warm sunshine when the bluenet would come over and wrap his arms around him and hold him securely without saying a word. 

Tyson would nuzzle his face into Kai's shoulder and inhale the older teen's scent as he pressed his nose to the pale skin covering Kai's neck and into the folds of his scarf. He would travel his hands up and down the dual haired teen's sides and before slipping them securely into a loose clasp behind Kai's back.

Kai would wind his own arms around the bluenet and return the embrace by holding gently, pressing his painted cheek to the top of Tyson's head, the dark blue strands of the younger one's hair brushing against his nose lightly.

A few moments would pass before they parted away just enough so they could rub noses in affectionate little Eskimo kisses or just smile at each other softly. They would kiss gently, brushing their lips together in whisper soft kisses, scattering them over each other's cheeks, brows, eyelids and tips of noses.

Their hands would stroke each other back's through the material of each other's shirts, run their index fingers up and down the other's spine. They would murmur soft affections and whisper quiet affections of love for each other, both pairs of eyes catching each other and staring into each other deeply.

Pulling away slowly, they would ease back into simple cuddling, Tyson worming his way to sit on Kai's lap and curl up there comfortably, resting his head on the older teen's chest to listen to the steady beat of his heart. The slow rise and fall of Kai's chest often caused the bluenet to feel drowsy and warm and Kai would raise a hand to stroke the younger's hair gently.

Kai's free arm would wind tighter around the bluenet's waist as he rested his head back on top Tyson's and sighed deeply; his own eyes shutting slowly as he floated in the affectionate moment.

These were the affection cuddles

* * *

And when Tyson would take a comment the wrong way or hurt himself in some way to cause tears to build up in the corner of his eyes, he would search out his lover for some sort of comfort to make him feel better. 

Kai, who hated to see the bluenet upset, would draw him into his arms silently and allow the younger teen to cry on his shoulder or blub out incoherently whatever it was that was troubling Tyson. He would keep quiet, silently stroking his hair until his tears dried so he could offer some advice.

Naturally, Tyson would hug him tighter and gush out 'thank-you's' before beaming like a small star at him before bouncing off.

Or when Kai's self-esteem and securities were taking a drop and he would be wandering around on his own in his own little world, Tyson come over to him and wrap his arms around his torso, pulling him close. He would place his lips by Kai's ear and murmur small things to make him feel better.

And when the dual haired teen's insecurities were kept at bay, he would pull back and give the younger teen a small, faint, rare smile before kissing him silently.

These were the comforting hugs.

* * *

When an occasion occurred, such as one of their birthdays or just after a special moment, one of them would slip their arms around the other and pull them close, briefly. 

They wouldn't last long or weren't particularly loving or affectionate, just a simple embrace where one of their chins was placed on the other's shoulder and when the two pairs of arms would squeeze the other gently.

But when they would pull away, there might not be a smile or tender expression. Instead, all the warming emotions would be present in each other's eyes, little secrets only the other was meant to see in public. Their eyes would be captivated by the other's until they pulled them away slowly.

These were the special hugs.

* * *

When Kai was leaning against wall or a door frame, looking rather grumpy and glaring at anyone who dared to invade his personal space, he would snap at anyone who spoke at him. He would brush off anyone who tried to get too close by ignoring them and frowning at them darkly. 

Tyson, however, would completely ignore Kai's obvious want to be alone by simply stepping up to the older teen embracing him quickly, squeezing him briefly before pulling away to wink up and him and say cheerily, "cheer up, sourpuss, ok?"

The short embrace was usually enough to melt Kai's icy exterior so the corners of his lips would curl up briefly before he looked away to help fend off the pink stains on his cheeks he would feel appearing.

Tyson would beam at him happily before waving at him in farewell and bounding over to bewildered friends, who were wondering just how Tyson had managed to do that without losing an arm or a leg or some other body part.

Normally when one of them was feeling down, or grumpy, or sad or other negative emotions, a quick embrace from the other tended to ease the emotions away and coax out more positive feeling out of them.

These were the quick squeezes.

* * *

Kai would be sitting on the sofa in the living room when Tyson would come over and immediately clamber onto the couch beside him and curl into the side. Kai would absently place an arm around him, keeping his eyes on the words printed on the pages in his book. 

Tyson would then crane his neck up to nuzzle his cheek against the older teen's painted one, the blue triangles smudging slightly. He would normally get a irritated glance from the older teen and therefore inch down to nuzzle the dual haired teen's neck and shoulder affectionately, mouth curling up into a cute little smile of contentment.

Kai's hand would drop and the book would slip from his slack finger as he flickered his gaze to his boyfriend nuzzling him little a kitten. Uncaring that his book had dropped to the floor, he would nudge the younger teen until he got the message and raised his head up.

The dual haired teen would cock an eyebrow in slight confusion as to why the bluenet was nuzzling him but he would only get a cheeky little smile instead as Tyson reached back up again to nuzzle his cheek again. Frowning in distaste, Kai would his head slightly until Tyson moved to nuzzle something else.

The bluenet would press his nose to Kai's and rub slightly in an Eskimo kiss, blue eyes sliding closed as he laughed lightly. The older teen would respond by his own eyelids drooping slightly as he inclined his head so he could rub his nose against Tyson's in return.

These were the nuzzles.

* * *

Or when Kai had to go somewhere and Tyson would wrap his arms (and sometimes his legs too) around him and cling tightly, burying his face in Kai's shoulder blades and whining about not wanting him to leave. 

Kai would eventually get annoyed and pull Tyson away from him slowly trying to explain that he would be back shortly. Only, Tyson would pout slightly and re-wind his arms tightly around Kai's waist and murmur something about being lonely if he left.

The older teen would attempt a second time to pry away the younger teen before giving up when the bluenet would make a noise and just cling tighter. Slightly irritated, Kai would drag himself to his destination with the younger teen stuck to him like a leach.

Unfortunately, such dragging was slightly uncomfortable for Tyson and he would pull away slowly, reluctantly, looking unhappy as he let Kai go alone.

The older teen would sigh in a long suffering way before wrapping one arm around Tyson's shoulders and giving him a quick squeeze, promising to be back soon and earning a small smile from the younger teen before he turned and left.

This was the clinging

* * *

When Tyson would be browsing in beyblade shop for spare parts or simply browsing in some other random store, sometimes someone would come over, male or female, and flirt with him. Tyson, being his natural clueless self, would place it down to simply friendly not be suspicious in the least. 

Kai, however, who was often forced to accompany him on these little shopping trips, would spot the danger immediately and stalk over to prevent anything getting out of hand. The person flirting with his younger lover would eye him warily but would make a larger point to Tyson to pay attention them instead.

Eyebrow twitching, Kai would step up behind the bluenet and wrap his arms securely around his waist and draw him back against his chest, his grip tight and unmoving. Placing his chin on the top of Tyson's head, he would narrow his eyes in a dark glare at the offending person until they got the message and scuttle off.

Blinking, Tyson would curiously comment on what Kai had against them before the older teen would tip him back to press a hard kiss on his mouth, muttering something about not sharing him.

These were the protective hugs

* * *

_Indeed. Kai and Tyson have many different ways of hugging._

* * *

**  
Me: There. **

**Tyson: (blinks) how you can make _hugging _sound complicated?**

**Kai: Does it matter?**

**Me: Review?**


	2. and Kisses

**Me: Next part!**

**Kai: I like this one better.**

**Tyson: You would.**

**Me: Read on!**

* * *

_Tyson and Kai have many different ways of kissing; from quick, brief ones to long, passionate ones_. _All their kisses mean something and all of their kisses are special._

* * *

When passing each other or when one of them had to go somewhere, one of them would lean over silently and press a quick kiss on the other's cheek. Tyson would pull away with a wink, while Kai would pull away with a small smirk. 

These little smooches would often be in doorways or a leaving gesture. It had taken a while before such kisses were performed in public, but the meaning was still the same: soft and affectionate.

Sometimes these little kisses would be placed on the tip of the other's nose, an earlobe or a brow. But the quick pressure of lips against skin or another pair of lips, however fleeting, tended to coax a smile or a tender, gentle expression from the other.

These were the quick kisses.

* * *

Or when they were lying in their bed or on the sofa or on the grass on the hill, Tyson would roll over on top of Kai, causing the older teen to open an eye in curiosity. Smiling at him, the bluenet would dip his head and press his lips against the older teen's, the touch soft and gentle. 

Kai would neither push his lips against Tyson's, nor would the younger teen press his down any further, allowing the kiss to be feather soft and gentle. Sometimes their eyes would be open, staring at each other with meaning that words weren't needed for.

Or sometimes when Kai was feeling insecure, Tyson would crawl over to him and where words weren't working; he would lean forwards and brush his lips against Kai's, eyelids fluttering closed. Kai's shoulders would sag at the soft, affection contact as his insecurities or worries would melt away.

Or when Tyson was in need in comfort of reassurance, and he would ignore his friends and go off to mope somewhere in a sulk, Kai would follow. The older teen would sit beside him quietly, not saying anything and waiting for Tyson to burst out in a flurry of irritated exclamations.

Soon Kai's patience would run out and he would reach out and turn the younger's teen's head by placing his fingers on his jaw. Sometimes Kai would tell him to shut up quietly, other times he would say nothing, pitching his head forward to brush his lips against Tyson's, keeping him and reassuring him at the same time.

These were the soft kisses.

* * *

When the night drew near, their lips would be crushed together harshly, sometimes they would be parted, allowing their tongues to slip out and brush together in a sensual dance. As they pulled away their lips would be swollen as they would catch their breaths before pressing their lisp together again. 

These kisses would always be in private as they crushed their lips together in want for the other, the kisses long and sexual. They would tilt their heads in a fashion so they had a better angle to express their physical like for one other.

Sometimes hands would wander as they laid, sat or stood in a spread-eagled kind of fashion, wanting to get closer, needing to get nearer the other. Their arms would wrap around each other as they brought themselves closer to each other, lips pressing frantically as they expressed themselves with the most intimate of kisses.

These were the kisses that would never be shared with anyone else, a kiss meant to show the other their attractiveness to the other by moving their lips against the other's.

These were the passionate kisses.

* * *

When Kai was lying down somewhere, Tyson would normally be lazing about on top of him, head nestled neatly underneath the older teen's chin or resting on the other's shoulder. Tyson liked to express his affection for the older teen and would raise himself up to scatter fleeting kisses against any bare skin he could find. 

Kai would be mildly surprised but wouldn't complain, allowing the younger teen to press small kisses along his neck, travelling upwards to scatter kisses along Kai's jaw line (after nudging him lightly to get a better angle), moving up slowly to kiss his way along his lover's face.

Or when little amounts of clothing was covering them and their lips would brush against any pieces of skin they could find, dragging them along sensitive spots and mapping out areas to store away in their knowledge. Their lips discovering spots that made the other gasp or shudder or places that encouraged a fascinating facial expression.

These were the exploring kisses

* * *

When in public, or separated by solid objects while at a BBA meeting or in school or another public place where kissing solidly for five minutes wasn't widely acceptable, Tyson would find another way to express his affection for the older teen. 

He would catch his attention by a variety of ways, calling his name, waving or throwing something at him being the most common, and would wink, ensnaring Kai's interest. Placing his fingertips to his lips, he would pull them away as he blew a kiss in the dual haired teen's direction.

Kai knew the bluenet was being silly rather than being serious and he would roll his eyes and then frowning at the bluenet when he would flutter his eyelashes in a girly way at him. The disapproving expression tended to make Tyson stop being an idiot in public, but it didn't wipe the cheeky smile off of him.

Looking away so that his face was hidden, Kai would smile very gently and softly, so that the younger teen would see and comment on it later.

Even though Kai never participated, these were the blown kisses.

* * *

When Tyson and Kai were about to kiss for the first time, (as Kai often spent time remembering), they had their faces close, their bangs mingling lightly, nose tips close enough to touch now and then. It was chilly outside and their breaths had risen in misty white waves. 

Tyson had managed to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth to take in Kai's open expression. Overcome by a rush of emotions, he had leant forward as his eyelids fluttered close, brushing his lips over Kai's the contact barely there, but noticeable enough to make the older teen jolt slightly in surprise.

Not caring about the consequences (after all, Tyson had made the first move), Kai had let his own eyes slide closed as he leant forward enough to increase the pressure just enough the make it a proper one. Tyson eyes had snapped open in shock before sliding closed again.

They had pulled away, before inching slowly back together again to press small, gentle kisses on the other's lips, neither had wanted to take it to far too soon.

This was the hesitant kiss.

* * *

When Tyson was curled in Kai's lap or just crawled on there, he would raise his face and stick it in Kai's line of sight, earning an irritated look from Kai. Tyson would just smile sunshine at him until the dual haired teen's facial expression softened into a faint smile with just a hint of annoyance in those red eyes. 

Laughing quietly, even though there was no real reason for his amusement, Tyson would lean forward enough so his nose was touching Kai's, never breaking eye contact. Making a small happy noise in his throat, the younger teen would rub his nose against Kai's in a small, childish, affectionate gesture.

Kai's smile would grow slightly in amusement and affection, before he would tilt his head so he could rub the side of his nose against his lover's, earning a pleased laugh from the bluenet. Their hands would come up to cup the other's face as the affectionate nose rubs continued, their eyes maintaining contact.

These were the Eskimo kisses.

* * *

And when at night time, when Kai would be rolled onto his side and eyes shut ready to sleep. Tyson would rolled over with a tissue, wrapping one arm lazily around the older teen's waist and would smile when Kai's hand came up to hold his own. 

Reaching over, Tyson would wipe at the blue marking adorning his lover's cheeks gently, rubbing off the dark blue face paint with tender care. With the war paint off, Tyson would toss the blue stained tissue carelessly over his shoulder, hoping in the back of his mind that it would somehow land in the bin.

Leaning forward, Tyson would press his lips to Kai's cheek in a small, goodnight kiss, earning a tender smile from the older teen, to which he returned with a cheery smile of his own.

These were the goodnight kisses.

* * *

_Yes, Tyson and Kai have many different ways of kissing, all of them having different meanings, but one thing in common: they all expressed love._

* * *

**Me: Waii. This was fun. Review?**


End file.
